Contestando a sus preguntas o reviews
by zangaman
Summary: Aqui les contesto unas preguntas o reviews que ustedes me enviaron con algunos invitados.


**ADVERTENCIA: las preguntas son 100% reales puede que algunas sean inofensivas y herir tus sentimientos y algunos reviews que me dieron curiosidad. **

**PD: no soy dueño de nada. **

-hola lectores y lectoras ustedes me conocen como **zangaman,** pues bueno ahora les traigo 2 personajes de mi historia de"un trabajo no tan regular" GOKU Y RIGBY (versión humana).

-hola. Dijo goku saludando al publico

-sabes esto lo hicimos por que nos escapamos del trabajo. Dijo rigby.

-esperen se escaparon. Dijo **zangaman. **

-si. Dijeron goku y rigby.

-menuda novedad. Dijo **zangaman **con gota de sudor.

-por cierto por que estamos aquí. Dijo goku.

-contestando las preguntas de la gente que comentaron mis historias y unas que me dieron curiosidad por eso ustedes leen las preguntas o reviews y yo personalmente la respondo. Dijo **zangaman. **

-si me parece bien. Dijo goku.

-bien pero hagamos esto rápido antes de que mordecai venga. Dijo rigby.

Antes ponte música de "super Mario BROS. Theme ( techo remix)" mientras lees.

-yo primero es de empresario dice que le impresiona como escribes pero estas loco o fantaseas demasiado. Dijo goku.

-una de las 3… a veces fantaseo cuando estoy solo pero cuando estoy con mis amigos no mucho, rigby la siguiente pregunta. Dijo **zangaman. **

**-**la pregunta es de rosario gaucin que que dice… que quiere ser tu tu amigo por por y NO LEERE ESTA PARTE. Dijo rigby molesto.

**-**vamos rigby tienes que leerlo completo. Dijo** zangaman. **

**-**esta bien quiero ser tu amigo por favor te admiro mucho. Dijo rigby su cara parecía un tomate.

-los ves no fue tan difícil. Dijo **zangaman.**

**-**CALLATE. Dijo rigby que comenzó a golpearme pero sus golpes no eran efectivos.

-que estas haciendo. Dijo **zangaman **confundido**. **

**-**te estoy golpeando. Dijo rigby seguía golpeando.

-bueno con respecto a tu pregunta rosario gaucin la verdad me agrada que me admires pero seremos amigos si me das tu perfil en Fanfiction, siguiente pregunta. Dijo **zangaman **feliz,mientras rigby seguía golpeado**. **

-la pregunta es de **WakaiSenshi **quienes son one devil. Dijo goku.

-tu sabes los malos de la historia pero te diré algo son solo OC si sabes lo que es, te lo explicare un personaje creado por ti y de tu serie favorita por ejemplo mi OC que se llama furanko que es el hermano mayor de goku. Dijo **zangaman. **

-tengo un hermano. Dijo goku.

-eh…olvida lo que dije oye rigby puedes leer la siguiente. Dijo **zangaman. **

-e espera. Dijo rigby que estaba agotado de darme golpes.

Unos momentos después.

-bien la siguiente es de aer365 dice como se llama la canción dice que le pases link. Dijo rigby.

-si no equivoco esta pregunta es de "novios en secreto" bueno lastimosamente no te puedo pasar el link por que yo invente esa canción, siguiente pregunta. Dijo **zangaman. **

-bien la siguiente pregunta es de anónimo #1. Dijo goku.

-espera por que anónimo #1. Dijo **zangaman. **

-por que hay 2 que dicen guest y por eso anónimo #1. Dijo goku.

-ah esta bien cual es la pregunta. Dijo **zangaman.**

-por que no sale twilight. Dijo goku.

-que acaso no lee debería revisar mas seguido o ponerse anteojos twilight si aparece. Dijo **zangaman. **

-eso me recuerda que tenemos que volver rápido rigby la siguiente pregunta. Dijo goku.

-anónimo #2 pregunta donde esta happy. Dijo rigby.

-subí el capitulo 10 de "natsu y los sombreros de paja" ahi sabrás por que, siguiente pregunta. Dijo **zangaman. **

**-**asc58fred pregunta si kaede se enamorara de luffy por que vio una historia de "straw hat diclonius" y no la actualizaron por 3 años. Dijo goku.

**-**si yo también vi eso y me llamo la atención jamás se actualizo, veré que puedo hacer con luffy y kaede, siguiente. Dijo **zangaman. **

**-**betsy garcia dice que le encanta y se va volver loca. Dijo rigby.

**-**que se tranquilice que muy pronto actualizo "novios en secreto" siguiente. Dijo **zangaman. **

**-**esta de **gunsmith-6798 **dice que puedes leer sus fics. Dijo goku.

-sabes **gunsmith-6798 **vi tu perfil pero… a mi me gustan los mlp crossover, pero si tu creas un fics de crossover de mlp yo con gusto te leo, bien vamos con la ultima pregunta. Dijo **zangaman **feliz**. **

-brony368 pregunta si eres un brony por que ve que tienes muchas historias favoritas de my little pony. Dijo rigby.

-a ver déjame revisar espera un momento. Dijo **zangaman **revisado sus historias.

-y. dijo goku.

-mmm….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-CONTESTA DE UNA VEZ. Grito rigby.

-no lo siento no soy brony solamente vi la serie una vez nada mas. Dijo **zangaman. **

**-**que es brony. Dijo goku.

**-**son hombres adultos viendo ponys. Dijo **zangaman. **

**-**ah eso tiene sentido. Dijo goku.

**-**jijijajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDEN CREER QUE MIREN ESA. Dijo rigby pero fue golpeado por goku.

-no tengo nada contra los brony pero solo se que son 20% cooler, pero a los brony les mando un BROHOOF al **pewdiepie. **Dijo **zangaman. **

BROHOOF.

-bueno aquí se termina y recuerda si tienes curiosidades de mi historia. Dijo **zangaman. **

**-**deja tus reviews. Dijo goku.

**-**o po ponlo co como favoritos o fo follows. Dijo rigby que estaba un poco mareado por el golpe de goku.

**-**cada capitulo dos personajes vendrán de mi historia. Dijo **zangaman.**

**-**oye **zangaman **quien es **pewdiepie. **dijo goku.

3 horas explicando a goku quien era **pewdiepie.**

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**ZANGAMAN. **


End file.
